Mi deseo
by svabutterfly
Summary: ¿Y si se cumpliera el deseo original de Bulma de tener el novio perfecto?Y si eso la llevara a una de las estaciones espaciales de Freezer, o mejor dicho al cuarto del orgulloso Príncipe de los saiyajin. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Un fic de aria710.
1. Cap 1 Como NO pedir un deseo

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto el cual es una traducción de un excelente fic que se encuentra en inglés: "Make a wish", debido al gusto que le he tomado a éste, le he pedido a su autora original **aria710** que me permita realizar la traducción, más no por esto abandonaré mi primer proyecto "4 más 1" el cual ya he avanzado como cinco capítulos pero aún les falta algunos arreglos y por lo tanto no he actualizado.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus sagas no son de mi pertenencia. Este fanfic no ha sido de mi imaginación, sólo me he prestado a traducirlo. **La original autora es: aria710.**

Título original: Make a Wish

Capítulo 1: Como NO pedir un deseo.

Había tan solo una cosa que había deseado, sólo una pequeña e insignificante cosa, la cual se había empeñado desde siempre en conseguir. Y ahora jamás podría hacer su sueño realidad, y todo gracias a un pequeño y azul cretino con complejo napoleónico. Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer en aquella celda, mientras miraba con impotencia como su deseo se alejaba más y más de hacerse realidad.

-Ahora nunca conseguiré al novio perfecto.- pensó Bulma Briefs.

El cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro hasta que Shenlong apareció por los cielos, brillando majestuosamente, Bulma se volvió hacia Pilaf enfurecida mirándolo a través de la ventana. Retrocedió un poco, un tanto aturdida por la presencia del enano cerca del dragón, pero aún más llena de furia por el hecho de que ella no se encontraba en la situación de éste.

-¿Puedes esforzarte más Goku?- preguntó Bulma demandantemente.

-¡Lo estoy intentando Bulma! Aguarda un Segundo.- dijo Goku

El pequeño joven brincó y miró por el pequeño y circular hoyo que se encontraba en la celda gris, se trataba de la misma ventana de la cual ella había mirado hacia el exterior anteriormente, pero le pareció que Goku tenía otros planes.

-¡KAAA… MEE…- comenzó a decir el pequeño con cola.

Bulma sabía lo que se avecinaba. Se apartó lejos del hoyo, sonriéndose a sí misma mientras miraba como el kii de Goku comenzaba a formarse entre sus manos.

-HAA…MEEE.- Goku soltó la bola de energía de sus manos inundando la habitación de su kame kame ha.- HAAAA!

Bulma cerró sus ojos, preocupada por un momento en que la poderosa explosión no dejara siquiera una abolladura, pero para su suerte, la pared se desmoronó y pudo ver claramente a Pilaf y mejor aún al verde dragón, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-"Perfecto. Es ahora o nunca!".-pensó la peliazul

Bulma pasó como rayo cerca de Goku y Yamcha, sin importarle que casi pisa la mano de éste último. Ahora no habría manera en la que ella viera su deseo fugarse.

-Mira pequeño amiguito.- dijo arrogantemente posicionando sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras se acercaba a Pilaf, quien se auto llamaba emperador.- No me interesa si quieres gobernar el mundo. Oh como sea, bien por ti.- continuó diciendo.

-Bulma.- dijo Oolong quien se aproximaba hacia la peliazul, totalmente desconcertado con la actitud que la joven había tomado aunado a que, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ella pretendía con esa postura. Ante sus ojos Bulma intentaba salvar el mundo, pobre iluso que no fue capaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones de ésta.

La científica lo ignoró y siguió con su camino, feliz consigo misma de cómo había logrado alejar la atención de Pilaf del dragón.

-Déjame decir solo una cosa- Bulma hizo una leve pausa para reordenar sus pensamientos.- "¿Cómo debería pedírselo"?.- pensó.

-Mi paciencia disminuye.- la impotente voz del dragón hizo a Bulma temblar.- Pide tu deseo rápido.- ordenó el dragón.

El "emperador azul" se volvió hacia Shenlong, abrió su boca más la palabras no salieron de sus labios. Pilaf fue dejado atrás agresivamente por la joven adolescente.

-¡Aquí está mi deseo, quisiera estar con mi hombre perfecto!- gritó.

"¿QUÉ?"

Parecía que tanto sus amigos, como Pilaf y sus lacayos se encontraban envueltos en una enmarañada llena de confusión debido al deseo que le había pedido al dragón, más aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto. El dragón asintió lentamente con la cabeza, a Bulma le dio la impresión de que se estaba tardando demasiado.

-Así sea.- pronunció Shenlong

En un principio creyó que nada sucedería. Ella había deseado estar con su "hombre perfecto", con su nuevo novio, y si ella permanecía allí, evidentemente eso significaría que tendría que formar parte en una más de las batallas de Goku.

La peliazul estaba lo suficientemente segura de que el pequeño Goku estaría perfectamente bien sin ella.

-"Seguramente comerá todos los bichos y lagartos que quiera, mientras yo estaré cenando con alguien encantador… apuesto…"- pensó la joven científica.

Dejó fuera sus pensamientos al ver como los ojos rojos del dragón brillaban fuertemente. La luz de éstos se emitía de tal manera por todo el oscuro paisaje, cubriendo la atmosfera de una pantalla rojo sangre. Una ráfaga de glacial miedo se deslizó a través de todo su cuerpo y repentinamente su visión se volvió absolutamente oscura. Ya no podía escuchar los gritos de horror de sus amigos, ni siquiera podía oír los estruendosos rayos del cielo. Todo lo que vio era más que pura oscuridad. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el silencio. Era extrañamente ensordecedor.

Sintió su cuerpo apretujarse, como si estuviese siendo empaquetada y alguien la forzará a entrar a través de un extraño tubo. La oscuridad parecía envolverle, aplastándole sus costillas y al mismo tiempo parecía ser elevada. El aire a su alrededor era extremadamente ligero, y sintió como si se fuese a desmayar.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"-pensó.

Bulma no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez aquellas esferas del dragón no cumplían los deseos exactamente como ella lo había pensado. Su cuerpo pareció ser atraído por el oscuro vacío, por un memento creyó que pasaría toda una eternidad antes de que pudiese ver de nuevo.

Pero aquello duro solamente unos segundos más.

El zumbido de la luz artificial fue la primera cosa que logró percibir. Entonces se concentró en el suave tono de lámpara de techo y así fue como se dio cuenta que se encontraba extendida de espaldas, presionada contra una glacial superficie.

-"Oh…"- pronunció.

Intento sentarse, pero sentía su cabeza a reventar, demasiado pesada. La extraña habitación giró repentinamente, y cayó al suelo, asqueada y con nauseas.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- se preguntó a sí misma. Parecía que ya comenzaba a ver algunas cosas. Frotó fuertemente sus ojos azules, y trató de enfocar nuevamente la vista, pero esto… no estaba bien. No se encontraba en alguna costa romántica o en algún lujoso restaurante en París. No había un hombre alto, bronceadoy guapo corriendo hacia ella, listos para unir sus cuerpos un romántico abrazo.

Aquella habitación en la que se encontraba estaba prácticamente austera. Paredes grises se forjaban delante de ella, un escritorio con papeleo cuidadosamente apilado, una cama en la esquina. Era como una celda de alguna prisión, solo que un poco menos alegre. Lentamente, Bulma se paró sobre sus tobillos, acercó sus manos sobre sus costados temerosa.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- pensó.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y hecho una ojeada a los papeles del escritorio, pero estaban escritos en alguna lengua extraña que nunca antes había visto.

-"Extraño".- pensó.

Comenzó a buscar dentro de los cajones del escritorio en el fallido intento de encontrar algún indicio que le señalara su localización, pero sólo encontró unas cuantas gasas para vendar y un par de anteojos extraños de un solo lente.

-¡Bien no estaré aquí todo el día!- dijo Bulma.

La científica se dirigió hacia la extraña puerta de la habitación pero se dio cuenta que ésta sólo se podía abrir insertando una serie de dígitos.

-"¡Oh genial!"- pensó para si misma.

Se volvió hacia el teclado de la puerta prestando toda su atención a éste.- "Vamos Bulma, algún día serás la dueña de Corporación Cápsula. Al menos deberías poder hackear este miserable código".- Pero no podía leer siquiera los números. Aquellos estaban escritos en un idioma el cual ella jamás había visto. Contó los números del teclado en su cabeza, comenzando por el orden más común.

-"1,2,3,4…".

La peliazul no se impresionó de ver al teclado brillar lentamente y después regresar a su color original al presionar las teclas de éste, sin embargo la puerta no se abrió.

-O.K… intentémoslo de nuevo.-dijo en voz baja. Pero aquellos números parecían no servir. Gruñó para sus adentros y presionó nuevamente otro código, sabiendo que su intento desesperado probablemente no funcionaría

-¡Sólo ábrete demonios!.- gritó desesperada.

Volvió a teclear otra serie de números, orando para que la puerta de metal se abriese y finalmente pudiera salir de aquella aburrida y estrecha habitación, pero al parecer después del quinto intento, la puerta había recibido la suficiente cantidad de códigos incorrectos.

Unas luces rojas comenzaron a prenderse a través de toda la habitación, haciéndola retroceder hacia la pequeña cama. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al escuchar el sonido de las alarmas.

Le tomó sólo un segundo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Alarmas espantosas. Pequeñas e incómodas camas. Candados en las puertas para prevenir que alguien escapará.

-"Estoy en una cárcel"- pensó. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. -"Oh no… ¿y si el chico de mis sueños es un asesino?- pensó para sus adentros.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza, tratando de calmarse. Pero sólo pudo acercarse un poco más a la cama y sentarse, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-"¿Y si estoy en una especie de manicomio?...¿Y si mi hombre perfecto es un lunático?"- se preguntó desesperadamente.

Las luces rojas conitnuaban brillando y haciendo ese sonido espantoso, entonces pudo percibir gritos de personas desde el exterior de la habitación, algunas cosas en inglés y o otras tantas en una lengua extraña.

Su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.-¿Y sí mi hombre perfecto es un asesino psicópata?.- se preguntó.

No puedo dejar de sonreir nerviosamente ante dicha idea.

-"Sí Bulma claro, como si Shenlong pudiera mandarme a un psicopa…?.- pensó pero su idea fue interrumpida por aquellas palabras.

-"Señor el sonido de la alarma provenie del cuarto de Vegeta, señor."- escuchó desde el exterior.

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capítulo uno, **aria710 **opina que no es bueno, pero :) a mi me ha agradado, subiré el capítulo dos si Dios quiere el fin de semana, junto con uno de mi fanfic. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta lecutra. Si saben inglés pasen al fandom en inglés y leeanlo :) que realmente vale la pena.

Bendiciones.

**Proverbios 4:23 "Sobre toda cosa guarda, guarda tu corazón; Por que de él mana la vida."**

**Atte: svabutterfly**


	2. Conociendo a un príncipe

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Perdón si demoré un poco más con éste, lo que sucede es que he estado muy ocupada con unos asuntos de un intercambio que realizaré. Me da gusto que les haya agradado la traducción de "Make a Wish", aquí les dejo el capítulo dos.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus sagas no son de mi pertenencia. Este fanfic no ha sido de mi imaginación, sólo me he prestado a traducirlo. **La original autora es: aria710.**

Título original: Make a Wish

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a un príncipe.

Sonrió inevitablemente ante el sonido de aquellas palabras, aunque fue casi instantáneo.

Quien estuviese gritando del otro lado del muro, parecía decirle a alguna otra persona que viniera hacia donde ella estaba. A la habitación de Veggie.. o como sea.

- Necesito esconderme.- pensó Bulma.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?.- escuchó la voz de alguien que provenía del exterior.

Esta voz era distinta a la anterior, mucho más suave y seductora en demasía. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar dicha voz, pero inmediatamente trató de evadir sus pensamientos, ya tendría mucho tiempo para encontrar a su nuevo novio perfecto. Ahora lo más importante era buscar un lugar seguro para ocultarse. No deseaba que la que culparan por activar la molesta alarma de seguridad.

-Así es Lord Zarbon, ¿Ve usted? El sonido proviene de la habitación de Vegeta, justo aquí, señor.

Zarbon inhaló aire.-Lo sé, eso es obvio, puedo escucharlo por mí mismo. ¿Pero por qué alguien husmearía en la habitación de Vegeta? … Al menos que.- dijo Zarbon.

-"Escóndete, escóndete".- pensó Bulma para sus adentros.

Si lo consideraba, realmente tenía pocas opciones, definitivamente no cabría en el closet, el cual se encontraba atiborrado de vestimentas extrañas azules de un material aparentemente elástico.

-"No sé qué hacer".- pensó para sí misma la científica.

No tuvo otra opción más que esconderse debajo de la cama, arrastrando la cobija lo más que pudo para ocultar su cuerpo. Pudo ver como puerta de metal se habría automáticamente, dejándole ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado, lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo. Dos hombres entraron.

-¡Retírate!- el hombre llamado Zarbon entró a la habitación, sus doradas botas sonaban con gracia en cada paso que daba por el frío piso del cuarto.

-Apuesto a que es él.- se dijo a sí misma entusiasmada.

La suave voz, sus movimientos tan delicados y sutiles, aquel hombre debería ser perfecto.

-Todo lo que debo hacer, es echar un vistazo.- pensó.

Torció su espalda y se deslizó hasta el borde de la colcha, lo suficiente como para poder ver a la perfección la cara del joven.

-"¡ES ÉL, DEBE SER ÉL!".- pensó.

Aunque en un principio el azul pálido no se encontraba entre la lista de sus colores favoritos para un tono de piel, el hombre que se encontraba frente de ella poseía una elegancia incomparable, que fácilmente el color de piel podía pasar a segundos términos. El hombre era buen mozo de cabello verde y lo traía recogido en una larga trenza y sus ojos brillantes y dorados llamarón en demasía su atención. Bueno, al menos uno de sus ojos era dorado, ya que el otro se encontraba cubierto por esos extraños anteojos que había visto antes en el cajón.

Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando Zarbon presionó uno de los botones del dispositivo que cubría su ojo, haciendo un débil "beep".

-Nivel de pelea… dos, probablemente no es más que un insecto. O quizá una rata.- pronunció, mientras rápidamente se daba la media vuelta, dispuesto a salir a través de la puerta.

-El simio ese puede con eso, no es necesario que ensucie mis bellas manos.- dijo arrogantemente.

-Hey, yo no soy una…- dijo Bulma, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel hombre se había marchado.

-He... Podría jurar…- dijo Bulma mientras pestañeaba. Nunca imaginó que todo terminará tan rápido y que aquel hombre se fuese tan rápido. Por las vestimentas que él llevaba puestas, para nada parecía ser una prisión. Notó que unos tantos cabellos oscuros yacían sobre sus ropas y se dispuso a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Bueno, al menos ya lo he conocido.- dijo, inevitablemente no podía dejar de pensar él.- Mi novio perfecto, Zarbon.- dijo mientras levantaba una de sus turquesas cejas.- Tal vez no sea Zarbon, quizá es Zar-Zar Bon-bon, ¿pero qué digo? Es una estupidez.

La científica adolescente se deslizó sobre la cama. Se sentía un tanto inquieta por su primer "encuentro".

-¡Ah es tan guapo!- dijo soñadora.- ¡Tengo que arreglarme no puedo lucir así!- Recordó que había visto un enorme espejo en la puerta del closet y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.- ¡Genial, aun sigo con estas ropas!- se había vestido con unos pantalones bombachos beige y un chaleco azul originario de la región en donde se encontraba junto con sus amigos antes de llegar a ese lugar.

-Veamos que tengo aquí.- sacó una de las capsulas de su bolsillo, a veces guardaba sus ropas ahí, la lanzó al piso y observó todo su ajuar.- ¡Perfecto!- dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño vestido color rosa el cual usaba regularmente.- ¡Prepárate Zarbon!- dijo la peliazul coquetamente.

Se desnudó con facilidad hasta quedar en ropa interior, temblando un poco a causa del aire frío que parecía impregnar el edificio entero. Se agachó para recoger el vestido y la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió repentinamente. Se paralizó inmediatamente y dejó caer el vestido, la vergüenza la llenó por completo en cada parte de su ser.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó la persona.

-¡CIERRA LOS OJOS!- gritó.

No había visto si quiera la puerta, pero la áspera y profundo voz provenía evidentemente de un hombre.

-No haré tal cosa.- dijo el chico.- Ahora dime qué demonios haces aquí antes de que te haga añicos.- dijo un poco impaciente.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó.

Enfurecida, Bulma se dio la vuelta, tomando su vestido y cubriéndose con éste, se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para intentar siquiera ponérselo. Fue sólo gracias a que la puerta metálica se cerró detrás del joven que si no hubiese sido así, seguramente habría dado un show espectacular

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirle a una señorita lo que debe hacer, he?- preguntó presuntuosamente.

Él parecía no ser realmente alguien importante. Parecía ser otro adolescente más, como los que había visto (aunque quizá éste era un poco más pequeño de estatura), lo cual era extraño considerando que unos momentos atrás en la habitación se encontraba Zarbon, cuya piel era azul pálida y muy alto.

Lo que le llamaba la atención de este joven era que tenía una cabellera un tanto escandalosa de color café oscuro, la cual parecía una clase de flama. Igual que Zarbon, el joven parecía estar en muy buena forma, usaba la misma clase de armadura que Zarbon, excepto que traía puesto una clase de traje color azul de latex.

El chico sonreía arrogantemente, frunció el entrecejo mientras daba pasos lentos hacia ella.

-¿Quién soy yo?... Niña estúpida".-dijo despectivamente.

El joven se estaba acercado demasiado a ella, en realidad no entendía lo que estaba. Pareciese como si de un momento a otro él estuviese caminado dulcemente por allí y de repente sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que la nariz de ambos casi rozaban.

El chico suspiró, tomo aire.- Deberías saber que no eres quien para darme ordenes.- dijo tajantemente.

-Bueno entonces… vete.- dijo la científica mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de él poniéndose de pie, pero termino cayéndose en la cama.

-"Genial, estoy en ropa interior en la cama de un tipo que no sé ni quien es, clásico de ti Bulma…".-Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar que llevaba en sus manos el vestido rosa, se acomodo de inmediato y se dispuso a colocárselo por encima de la cabeza, notando que el chico inevitablemente ya había visto su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Bien si realmente no te importa… quien quiera que seas, necesito salir de aquí.- dijo como si fuese la dueña del lugar.- Hay una persona súper importante con la que se supone debo de hablar.

-¿Entonces esperas que deje que abandone mi habitación sin explicarme qué demonios hacías aquí?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Tal vez…- dijo inseguramente.

-Bueno, aunque realmente sería difícil creer que no has venido a verme.- dijo arrogantemente el joven.

-"¿Qué?, ¿Qué tan patán es este chico?".- pensó la peliazul.

Pero antes de que pudiera mínimo expresar su confusión, el chico se volvió hacia ella, examinándola dubitativo. Por un momento Bulma sintió que los ojos oscuros de él se situaron en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir pequeñita y un tanto incómoda. El joven de cabello oscuro caminó hacia ella aproximándose más y más, su aliento corría prácticamente por su blanco cuello.

-"No… por favor".- pensó Bulma, creyendo que lo peor estaba por venir.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cola?- preguntó sin dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían.

La peliazul intentó aguantar la risa. Extrañamente no era la primera vez que el hecho de que no tuviese cola era tema de conversación. Pero este joven sonó mucho más serio de lo que una vez sonó Goku.

-¡Contéstame niña!- exigió el chico.

Y no solo más serio sino con mucha menos paciencia.

Algo en su interior le decía que no debía comentar que la gente normal no tiene colas. Podía sentir la energía irradiar en el cuerpo de él, lo cual era ligeramente escalofriante.

-No lo sé.- contestó.

La expresión del joven parecía extrañamente confusa.

-¿Fue cortada?- preguntó el adolescente.

-Ummm quizá.- respondió dubitativa.

La tensión terminó inmediatamente y por una milésima de segundo Bulma se sintió segura de volverse hacia otro lado, pero esta seguridad terminó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que quizá las colas como la que él tenía no se pudiesen cortar, o que éstas crecieran a una velocidad exorbitante o algo por el estilo.

Pero a decir verdad, por la cara del adolescente parecía que su "mentira" era realmente factible.

La arrogancia del rostro del joven fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dando pie a una extraña mezcla de decepción y lástima.- Podría creer de nuevamente, he escuchado que es posible.

No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que el joven tenía la cola bien amarrada a su cintura.

-"¡Ja! Y yo que pensé que era un cinturón mal hecho".- pensó.- Yo… no puedo recordar mucho, o algo que… bueno…".- hizo una pausa, pensando que tal vez su mentira no funcionaría del todo.

Decirle la verdad acerca de las esferas del dragón, las cuales pueden conceder cualquier deseo, no parecía ser la mejor opción en aquel momento.

-Has dicho que necesitas ver a alguien de suma importancia.- dijo mientras arqueaba su ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-"Mierda, es verdad, le he dicho eso!- pensó.- Bueno me refería a… a creo que tengo qué.- dijo.- ¿Me das algunas ideas?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?.- preguntó el adolescente. Porque pareces ser una saiyajin que acaba de regresar de alguna misión encomendada por Freezer.- dijo el joven. - ¿Piensa por qué has perdido tu cola o por qué has teñido tu cabello de ese ridículo color?- cuestionó el chico de cabello oscuro.

La científica parpadeó.- ¿El qué?...- preguntó incrédula.

Y entonces ahí estaba él, justo enfrente de la peliazul, acercándose hacia ella, tanto así que la peliazul sintió que su espacio personal era invadido por éste.- Tus ojos son extraños también. ¿Qué clase de saiyjin eres?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Un sai qué?- preguntó sin entender.

Pero el chico parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.- Y tu olor… has de haber perdido la memoria o algo en la misión que se te fue programada, seguramente la nave se auto programó para regresar ante una evacuación de emergencia.

Aunque ella sabía que todo aquello era totalmente falso, no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad acerca de lo que él hablaba.- ¿Mi nave?

-¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso?, ¿qué acaso no me explico, o eres muy tonta?- dijo ya un tanto impaciente.

-Óyeme no, yo no soy ninguna tonta, en realidad soy toda una genio.- dijo petulantemente.

-¿En serio, y acaso tu memoria te ha dicho eso?.- preguntó el joven irónicamente.

-"Estúpido".- pensó.

Como le hubiera gustado meterle un puñetazo en esa sonrisa arrogante que se cargaba. Pero su sexto sentido le gritaba que probablemente aquello que hacía no era la ruta más segura. Aunado a que tenía tanta curiosidad sobre qué demonios hablaba él.

-Sólo dime… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.

El muchacho suspiró y tomó las extrañas lentes del cajón del escritorio.- Estás en la estación principal espacial de Freezer, ¿recuerdas quién es Freezer, verdad?- preguntó fríamente.

Bulma no abrió la boca ni un poco. Se aterrorizó repentinamente debido a la actitud de él. Su sonrisa afable se tornó lentamente en una mueca de desaprobación al recordar la amenaza de él, de convertirá en pedacitos.

-"Tiene una cola… quizá sea tan fuerte como Goku"

-"¡NAPPA TE ORDENÓ QUE VENGAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"

Fue imposible para la peliazul contener la risa.- ¿A quién le hablas?

-Alguien que ha sido bien preparado para lidiar con la idiotez. ¿Al menos recuerdas los scouters?.- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo las extrañas lentes, resopló y se sentó sobre la cama.- Dime entonces, ¿qué recuerdas? Tu nombre tal vez, o quizá esa ridícula combinación de símbolos sobre tu vestido.- dijo.

Bulma miró hacia su vestido rosa, solo para ver que sí, efectivamente, en éste se encontraba su nombre, "Bulma", bordado.- "Bueno al menos éste no dice Capsule Corp".- agradeció en su mente.-"Ese hubiera sido un maravilloso nombre".- pensó sarcásticamente.- Estem… sí… Bulma me es familiar.

-Puedo renombrarte con un nombre más apropiado de origen saiyajin.- dijo

Inmediatamente, alzo las manos.- ¡No, no Bulma suena bien!- él frunció el ceño, pero Bulma se le acercó y poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo.- ¿Y… cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

Miró hacia arriba un tanto sorprendido, resopló.- Realmente has perdido la memoria.- dijo arrogantemente.

Sonrió y a Bulma le dio la impresión de que se veía mucho más alto de lo que era, la sombra de él, fue acrecentándose de igual forma.

-Soy Vegeta, príncipe Vegeta para ti.- dijo el joven y arrogante príncipe.

Hemos llegado al final del capítulo dos, subiré el tres :) muy pronto, gracias a todos aquellos que entraron =) al fic el cual tuvo muchas visitas, gracias a _Dramaaa _y_ Esplandian_ por sus reviews, así como a los lectores con cuentas anónimas, también a _Ashley Benson_y _TaniaKoi_, quienes han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos.

PD: aria710 agradece sus comentarios.

Salmo 30: 11 "Has cambiado mi lamento en danza".


	3. Colas, pelmazos y un trato

Hola, aquí el capítulo 3 de este gran fanfic. Disculpo haber tardado con la actualización pero por cuestiones estudiantiles me atrasé algo en los tiempos. Espero que éste sea de su agrado.

Agradecimiento de mi parte y de aria710 a: _AkiKasumi1__, __Ashley Benson__, __Esplandian__, __Knew__, __TaniaKoi_, por haber agregado esta traducción a sus favoritos, de igual forma a quienes lo agregado a sus alerts_, aria710 y Esplandian_ y a todas aquellas hermosas personas que han dejado un review: _niko kayling, Digiacrb, gabuchita, aria710, Sara, Esplandian, Drama, JOVI._

NOTA: Este fanfic no me pertenece, todo el crédito es para su autora original aria719, yo solo me he prestado para su traducción.

Título original capítulo 3: Tails, Jerks and a Deal

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Colas, pelmazos y un trato.**

_¡¿Qué?_

Bulma se volvió de nuevo hacia el muchacho. Estaba segura de que aunque aquel chico era un tanto pequeño, éste daba la impresión de ser muy duro y rudo.

La manera en la que elevaba su mentón, sus amplios y fornidos hombros, todo de él prácticamente gritaba: "HEY SOY UN PRÍNCIPE".

Sin embargo dicha idea la seguía sorprendiendo. No había realmente algún príncipe de donde ella venía… no en realidad. Y no podía dejar de pensar como el simple título de _"príncipe"_ incrementaba el atractivo en él… sí _atractivo_. Siendo sinceros, y sin pecar de vanidosa, no era como si no hubiera sido como las otras chicas, quienes sueñan con su príncipe azul montando a un hermoso corcel.

-"Pero… ¿un príncipe con cola?"- se preguntó a si misma.

La científica se encogió de hombros, todo aquello le parecía muy extraño.

-"Pero, ¿Y Zarbon?"- se preguntó un poco dudosa.

Vaya que se había olvidado por completo de él.

Su atracción hacia Zarbon fue inmediata, pero antes de que pudiera pensar de nuevo acerca del bombón de piel azul pálida, sintió repentinamente la voz del príncipe tan cerca de ella, se ruborizó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Es extraño.- dijo el príncipe frunciendo el entrecejo.- No te ves realmente como un Saiyajin.

La naturalidad con la que chico hablaba la hizo sentirse un tanto incomoda, o más bien dicho insultada. -¿Hm… y eso qué significa?- preguntó Bulma disgustada.

-Bueno… es que te ves demasiado patética.- soltó él sin remordimientos.

Su azul mirada se ensanchó ante aquel comentario, e inmediatamente se encontró dando la cara frente a frente con el chico que se auto llamaba príncpe, colocó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él, cubierto por la extraña armadura blanca y pronunció -Mire señor, yo no soy patética y tampoco me me interesa cuan fuerte cree usted que es, pero le puedo asegurar que uno de mis amigos podría trapear el piso con usted.- puntualizó.

-Hmpf- El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con enfado.- Justo como lo pensé patética, acudiendo a uno de tus amigos. Dudo mucho que él si quiera sea capaz de darme un golpe.- dijo soberbiamente Vegeta

Antes de que Bulma pudiera alegar lo contrario, Vegeta se volvió, distrayéndose repentinamente. La puerta de metal se abrió dejando ver a un hombre increíblemente alto. En primera instancia aquel parecía ser mucho más poderoso y fuerte que el joven adolescente, pero la expresión en él indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Ya era hora Nappa, mira lo que he encontrado, estaba escondida en mi habitación.- dijo sarcásticamente como si la simple idea de eso fuese tan _divertido_ y _maquiavélico._

Inmediatamente el colosal saiyajin olfateó el aire del ambiente y miró a Bulma con interés.

-¿Por qué huele como saiyajin?- cuestionó.

-Estúpido, es lo que intento averiguar.- el príncipe pulsó uno de los botones de su scouter.–Su nivel de pelea es patético…2, sin embargo huele a saiyjin.- dijo el príncipe.

Napa asintió.- ¿Sabe Frezeer que ella está aquí?

-Obviamente que no.- dijo Vegeta con desdén.- Su nivel de pelea es tan bajo, Frezeer podría hacerla pasar por un mendigo ratón.

La peliazul apretó sus puños indignada.- ¡Oye… yo no soy ningún!

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios llegó aquí.- dijo el príncipe enojado.

Napa rió entre dientes.- ¿Por qué no le?...

-¿Acaso me crees idiota? ¡Ya lo hice!- dijo Vegeta enfadado.- Pero parece ser que padece de amnesia… ¡Estúpida niña!

El viejo saiyajin gruñó y se volvió hacia la científica, parecía como si la estuviese quemando con su mirada.- ¿Estás seguro de eso Vegeta?

La peliazul parpadeó, viendo como Vegeta desaparecía repentinamente, se volvió e inmediatamente éste la apretó la garganta, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible ya que éste era demasiado fuerte. Las manos de él se sentían fuertes y frías comparado con la suave piel de ella, como si las manos del príncipe estuviesen hechas de metal

-¡Dime quién eres!- escupió amargamente.

Sea lo que hubiese pensado acerca de aquel chico, se desvaneció por completo. El estaba prácticamente ahorcándola y aun era capaz de mantener su mirada.

Bulma no podía hablar. Demonios, ni siquiera podía respirar. Repentinamente sus ojos se vieron mirando fijamente a los de él, él la miraba tan ferozmente que sintió como si su corazón descendiera hasta su estómago. Pero Bulma no le daría lo mejor de ella. No cruzo medio planeta para encontrar las esferas del dragón sólo para ser tratada como basura por alguien así.

_Le escupió…_

-Estúpida ramera.- un rayo color azul se formó de la mano de Nappa y Bulma inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás en cuanto el príncipe la soltó.

-¡NAPPA!.- gritó el príncipe mientras se limpiaba la cara.- Baja tu estúpida mano.

El colosal saiyajin se inmuto.- Pero señor.- dijo tartamudeando

-¡Sal de aquí Nappa!- gritó Vegeta dijo furioso, pero dicha furia no era hacia ella, sino hacia Nappa.

Bulma suspiro de alivio.

-Evidentemente no eres lo suficientemente competente como para hacerte cargo de esto. Fuera de mi vista. ¡Ahora! - ordenó Vegeta

Nappa mascullo sin poder comprender aquello y salió de la habitación.

Bulma se llevo una de sus manos hacia su garganta masajeando la región donde Vegeta la había lastimado por el agarre.

-¿Cuál es tu problema chico?- preguntó la peliazul un tanto enfadada.

-Cierra la boca.- Vegeta cerró sus ojos, aparentemente una maraña de ideas circulaba por sus neuronas.

Si Bulma no lo hubiese visto al menos dos segundos antes, seguramente no hubiese creído que aquel chico era un maniático homicida. Lo miró, parecía estar muy sereno, seguramente pesando en algo serio. Fue una imagen un tanto extraña.

La peliazul dio un pequeño resoplido.

-¿Podrías haber intentado ser un poco más amable antes de intentar estrangularme?- dijo exaltadamente.-¿Qué clase de príncipe eres?

Los ojos de él se abrieron repentinamente y Bulma sintió como su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente hacia atrás debido al miedo que sentía.

-Y tu niña, podrías intentar tener un poco de respeto con ese cuerpecillo débil y patético. Yo soy el príncipe de todos los saiyajins… una raza guerrera, me sentiría deshonrado de por vida si tuviese que asociarme con algo como tú.

Vegeta frunció el entrecejo un tanto confundido al notar que la expresión de la chica que tenía en frente carecía de cualquier señal de pavor. - Pero si tú quieres saber qué es lo que hago… Pienso en que debería hacer contigo.

La científica prefirió no preguntar, pero realmente nunca fue buena siguiendo órdenes de los demás.- ¿Cuáles son las opciones que tenemos?- preguntó.

-Bueno… hay muchas opciones, una de ellas es por supuesto, _aniquilarte._- dijo el príncipe. El se volvió hacia ella un tanto divertido.- la segunda podría ser, primero podemos tener un poco de _diversión juntos _y luego naturalmente aniquilarte.

Bulma se mordió su labio inferior, al darse cuenta repentinamente de que llevaba puesto sólo su ropa interior.

-La tercera podría ser tenerte aquí hasta que averigüe por que tienes olor de saiyajin cuando evidentemente no eres uno. O podría encontrar una manera de que regreses de donde sea que provengas.- concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes no sé porque pero la última parece ser la mejor, en mi opinión.- se mordió de nuevo su labio inferior, al notar la molestia en la cara del príncipe cada vez que ella pronunciaba una palabra.

Él se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.- Mira que chistosita, yo considero todo lo contrario, pero quizá sí, debería mandarte de regreso.

Los ojos se Bulma se llenaron de esperanza.- En serio lo harás.- Parpadeo por un segundo al notar la atmósfera arrogante que despedía el joven.- ¿Hay un truco en todo esto verdad?

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya sabes la razón por la cual lo haces. ¿Qué obtendrías tú de todo esto?- preguntó la peliazul.

El príncipe resopló.- No eres tan tonta como pensé.- el joven cruzó la habitación, moviendo su cola como si le diese latigazos al aire. Bulma lo miro, de alguna manera le recordaba a su amigo Goku. Quizá su deseo había sido demasiado egoísta. El príncipe de los saiyajins continuó.- En vista de que eres una criatura de lo más repugnante como para atraerme sexualmente, creo que tendré que usarte de espía.

No sabía si sentirse halagada o insultada. Bulma optó por sentirse…halagada.- Espía ¿de qué?- cuestionó.

-Existe un alien al que desearía aniquilar con mis propias manos.- los ojos de él repentinamente se volvieron oscuros, sus puños parecían sostener una incontable furia. Su voz se volvió extremadamente áspera y rauda al pronunciar.

Todo paso tan rápido en su cabeza.- "De qué demonios hablaba ese muchacho".- por la apariencia de éste, ella podría jurar que lo que él le estaba pidiendo era realmente importante. ¿Pero como él podría esperar que ella fuese participe de aquello?

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó.

-Frezeer

La científica colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.- Te refieres al dueño de esta estación especial. ¿Pues qué te ha hecho?

Sintió como el viento recorrió la habitación, abrazándola suavemente mientras Vegeta se paraba frente de ella una vez más. Su respiración era tan profunda tan árida, tan caliente, sintió como el calor que el príncipe de los saiyajin emanaba la quemaba por completo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña.- dijo el príncipe.

-¿Rudo, eh?.- Seguramente debería tenerle un poco más de miedo, pero había algo en el pequeño príncipe que la hacía sentir un tanto _cómoda._

-"Quizá la cola me recuerda un poco a Goku"- pensó la peliazul mientras levantaba sus manos, mirando el cuerpo tenso del príncipe saiyajin.- Ok, ok… sé reconocer cuando no tengo más alternativas.- continuo diciendo.- Veré que puedo averiguar sobre ese tal Freezer. Pero sólo una cosa más.- dijó la peliazul

Vegeta no se molestó siquiera en demostrar cuan irritado se encontraba y más aún debido a la pregunta de Bulma, pero él no dijo nada más.

Bulma tomo aquel silencio como una señal de que podía proseguir.

Tosió

-¿Qué es un saiyajin?- finalizó la peliazul.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :) no sé por que pero me imaginó las voces de René García y Rocío Garcel en los papeles de Bulma y Vegeta. Es una lástima que para DBZ Kai en México no se logró a un acuerdo y las voces principales no aparecerán :( les externo esta noticia que seguramente muchos de ustedes ya saben, y que desde hace tiempo también sé pero no había tenido oportunidad de comentar.

Dios los bendice.

Prometo no tardar tanto paraelcapítulo 4, karen ;)

Atte: Svabutterfly


End file.
